The Lesser Deities
The Lesser Deities are the deities worshipped that are not part of the pantheon of Del'nasra, and are seen as less powerful than the core pantheon. The lesser deities are usually powerful entities that have yet to ascend to god-hood. Numerous peoples in the world worship these lesser deities and can do so without judgment, but temples are few and far between if there's any at all. Some of these deities core goal is to ascend to god-hood and will do anything to achieve it. Ago'uran Ago'uran is a deity who was once a human that succumbed to a severe illness and passed away, but upon awakening found that he could move through the realms of mortals and the dead with ease. He is one of the deities that some Grave Domain Clerics worship. His appearance is said to be that of a rotting man wearing thick black robes, with pure blood-red eyes. The Baleful Lord The Baleful Lord is a deity worshipped by the minotaurs and a small collection of barbarians on Del'nasra. His name is usually uttered by forces preparing for mass battle, and the minotaurs see him as a figure worth spilling blood for, and should they spill enough blood they'll reward him in their afterlife. His appearance is said to be that of a large minotaur with black flesh and flowing plumes of flames cascading down his neck like an infernal mane. The visage of The Baleful Lord is said to wear armor made of flames, and wield a massive two-handed sickle made of ethereal blue flames. Pipshin Pipshin '''is a trickster deity worshipped by Noose in Beneath the Tide, and usually pushes his followers into playing pranks on others as a form of worship. He usually appears to his followers in the form of a young gnome boy riding on a tricycle, but to those he deems worthy and trusts, he appears in his true form. His true form being that of a drow-like man wearing a lavender-coloured jester's outfit with a porcelain theater mask adorned across his face and ears that curl up like crescent moons. The left half of the mask is a perpetual grin, while the right half is a perpetual frown. His followers claim that he's the god of mischief, but he's not. It was revealed he's just an Archfey and that some clerics just happen to fall into his ways. The Storm Father '''The Storm Father was once a man known as Vernon Montsoza but was corrupted into becoming one of the Sunken Lord's many disciples. He founded the religion of the Storm Father due to the Sunken Lord's influence, and was eventually sealed away inside the Storm Tower between the continents of Ipshire and Sylgur. He is worshipped on Dawnbreak Cove by a selection of priests, who have no knowledge of the Storm Father's true identity or purpose. A book that Ogden Boon found in Grom'morash's palace mentioned that the Storm Father was a false deity, and who's sole purpose is to corrupt the Montsoza bloodline into releasing his master, the Sunken Lord.